The present invention relates to flange connectors, more particularly to pump flanges for use in connecting piping to a pump housing. Flanges are used commercially to connect fluid transfer pipes of different diameters to pump housings from various manufacturers having varying bolt circle patterns. Variations in pump housings and piping require the use of different flanges to mate the plumbing to the housing. Flanges of this type typically include a first mating surface dimensioned to seal against a pipe flange and a second mating surface dimensioned to seal against a pump housing surface. Once connected the arrangement is expected to effectively transfer fluid from the pump through the piping without fluid leakage. The second mating surface is required to be spaced apart from the first mating surfaces to create a gap between surfaces to allow for the connection of bolts. Often, due to installation restrictions, the surfaces are manufactured close together rendering it difficult to install or remove the mounting bolts. Prior art pump flanges do not provide for a compact flange design for tight mounting locations.
The present invention is directed to a multi-piece pump flange for connecting inlet or outlet piping to a pump housing. The pump flange is comprised of a flange blank, an insert plate, and a seal member. The flange blank is adapted to be connected to the housing of a pump and includes a central bore adapted to allow the passage of fluid. The flange blank also includes a recess surrounding the bore that is adapted to accept the insert plate and the seal. The flange blank is connected to the pump housing by the use of bolts that pass through apertures in the flange blank beneath the insert plate. The insert plate retains the seal, which prevents fluid from leaking from the central bore to the outside of the flange. The insert plate is connected to the assembly to create a liquid tight seal. This arrangement allows the flange to have a shorter overall height, allowing it to be used in locations where dimensional requirements are limited. The flange of the present invention also allows for the ready interchangeability of one manufacturer""s pump for another in a predesigned system.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and are more fully described in the following specification.